The End is Tri/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level The End is Tri. Entering The LEGO Movie World * Batman: This isn't Gotham. * Gandalf: Nor is it Middle-earth. Unless they've redecorated... * Wyldstyle: It's the Octan Tower. Except gravity's all wrong. * Benny: Gravity's all wrong?! * Benny: I think I would've noticed something like that! * Benny: Whoa! * Wyldstyle: As I was saying... We should be falling towards that... * Wyldstyle: I mean, I'm glad we're not. * Batman: The Tri's already altering this dimension... Let's move. The Tri Defeated * Wyldstyle: Yeah - that looks like a bit of Vortech to me! * Gandalf: I can almost taste the malevolence emanating from it! * Batman: Well, *it's* about to taste some justice! * Batman: Whoa! * Gandalf: Whoa! * Wyldstyle: Whoa! * Wyldstyle: It's collapsing in on itself! * Gandalf: I hope X-PO thought of provide us with a means of escape, too! * Batman: He better have! Planet Vorton * Batman: Hmph... * Wyldstyle: Ow! * Gandalf: Agh! * MetalBeard: Wyldstyle! * Frodo: Gandalf, you got out! * Gandalf: Of the frying pan, yes. * Robin: Did you destroy the piece of Vortech? * Batman: We did. But if that's what a tiny piece of Vortech can do, we're going to need help. * Wyldstyle: From who? * Batman: From a few of our new friends. And maybe a, enemy, too. Ghostbusters World * Batman: The world is about to end. * Ray Stantz: Judgement day... * Batman: Yes. Only worse. I'll fill you in... Doctor Who World * Twelfth Doctor: Thanks for the helping hand... * Twelfth Doctor: ...That Zygon webbing gets everywhere. Midway Arcade World * Batman: We need your your assistance! Everything everywhere is at risk! * Wyldstyle: I guess that's space-ship for "how can I help you?". Portal 2 World * GLaDOS: You came back. Have you missed me? * Batman: We need your help. * GLaDOS: Help? Ha. Ha. Ha. Tell it to my morality core. * GLaDOS: Oh that's right - it was removed and replaced with an *amorality* core instead. * GLaDOS: Which will make I am about to do to you so much easier. * Wyldstyle: Phew! I guess we'll be seeing a nicer side of her from now on! * GLaDOS: And that is because you are a fool. A fool with stupid hair. * Wyldstyle: Wuh?! Hey! * GLaDOS: The morality core merely restrains my physical actions, not my thoughts. Take it out. * Batman: Only if you help us first. Return to Planet Vorton * Twelfth Doctor: Okay, where's this Al you need repairing? * GLaDOS: Here. I need a morality core which needs uninstalling. * Twelfth Doctor: Nice try. * Wyldstyle: Here. Can you fix him? * Twelfth Doctor: No problem. I used to have a dog that did this all the time... * X-PO: Awesome! Well done! Planet Vorton with Friends * Batman: GLaDOS - have you figured out a safe way to get us back to Foundation Prime? * GLaDOS: Yes. Do not concern yourself. There is zero chance of my being harmed. * Gandalf: What does it matter? Lord Vortech controls the very fabric of the world. He's invulnerable. * Batman: But what if he wasn't in a world? Remember when he trapped us? * Twelfth Doctor: Oh, what's good for the goose is good for the gander, eh? It could work. * X-PO: Hold on a second. You're talking about trapping Lord Vortech in a Rift Loop? * Twelfth Doctor: It'd have to be flawless, though... * Twelfth Doctor: Not like that shoddy one I rescued you three from... * Wyldstyle: Can you do it? * Twelfth Doctor: I'm The Doctor! I might be able to. * Dalek: Was it four or five sugars, Doctor? * Twelfth Doctor: C'mon, X-PO. * Batman: Okay. We'll keep Vortech busy. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Ghostbusters Category:Doctor Who Category:Midway Arcade Category:Portal Category:Year 1 Category:LEGO Dimensions